1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coated articles and a method for making the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Anodic oxidation process and painting process are usually applied to form color layers on the housings of electronic devices. Alternatively, the housings themselves may be made of colored plastic to obtain aesthetic colors. However, these color layers or housings cannot present metallic appearance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.